A Night to Remember
by DiceRox09
Summary: Jeanette finally decides to admit she has feelings for a "certain someone". But who? Will it change a bond working to get stronger forever? Or will it change everything for the better? And what is Eleanor going to think? Read and review! JeanettexBrittany


Hi! Okay. So I know many of you know me for my reviews, specially since most of them are long and detailed and I review almost every story, and I know that a bunch of you guys have been wanting me to write a story or something for a pretty long time. Well, I've got some bad news for you, I didn't write this. Lol. My friend wrote it. So I decided to let him put it up here. I sorta helped him with this though, but only because I too have noticed there are a million fanfics about Alvin and Simon and none of the girls. So yes, this is somewhat my doing, but mostly his. Anyways, here it is! I hope you like it, and if you don't please don't send flames. We just wanted to even the score with all of the AlvinxSimon stories out there.

One night, Jeanette finally decides to admit she has feelings for a "certain someone". But who? Will it change a bond working to get stronger forever? Or will it change everything for the better? Read and review! :

"Okay, now where is my sparkly pink nail polish" Brittany sighed pulling her magazine away from her face and looking around her shared room.

"Ugh! "I bet Elly took it" She groaned uncrossing her legs and sliding to the edge of her pink clad bed. She stood up slowly walking towards her sisters bed. She opened and searched through her sisters night stand pulling out green ribbons and recipes with each gentle shove.

"It figures that all that's in here is recipes and notes to Theodore. Ugh!" She screamed while slamming the drawer shut.

"Brittany? Brittany dear!?" she heard her care taker screaming up the steps. She sighed and slowly walked towards the door cracking it open slightly.

"Yes Miss Miller?" Brittany answered leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to the Seville's to watch the boys for a while, Dave has a date with that nice Claire girl. Be a dear and shower up, and make sure your sisters are ready and in bed by the time I get home for me, okay?" She snickered lightly to herself, mentally noting to make fun of Alvin later for no longer being trusted home alone after the "incident"

"Okay Miss Miller, I will. And say hi to Alvin for me!" She giggled as she eased her door shut and leaned against it.

"Well, I guess I'll take a shower now" She said walking across the room and over towards her bed. "That way I'll actually have some hot water left this time" she added as she reached up to pull out her hair tie gently holding her silky auburn hair into place.

It fell loosely, caressing her shoulders as she reached down to pull up her baby powder pink shirt. "Why do I always have to do everything around here! I don't see her yelling at Jeanette clean the kitchen, or Elly to make sure everyone gets to bed."

She threw her shirt on the bed then bent over a little to unclasp her bra and let it aimlessly fall to the floor. "What can Jeanette or Elly possibly be doing that's soo Important that they can't be bossed around to do anything. It's always.. "Brittany clean this, Brittany do that, Brittany tell your sisters this.." God!"

Walking towards her full length mirror, she sighed and pushed her hair off of her shoulders while checking herself out in the mirror. "Wow.. Look.. at my body. I don't blame all those boys, ha" She said sliding her hands up and down her sides.

"Hey Britt would you mi… O-ohh"

"Jeanette! Why didn't you knock!?" Brittany said grabbing her shirt off the bed covering herself up as best as she could while glaring at her sister.

"I'm s-sorry Britt. I didn't know that you would be changing already.." Jeanette said staring down at her feet.

"Well maybe if you knocked instead of barging in, this wouldn't have happened!" Brittany screamed while flinging her arms upwards and letting the shirt that was covering her fall to the floor.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry Brittany. Next time I'll be sure to knock" Jeanette said, slowly closing the door behind her with her foot then turned around and gasped lightly at her sisters exposed chest. She tried to look away but couldn't as she traced her gentle outline with her eyes while licking her lips lightly. She watched closely as she made her way to the closet to grab her fuzzy pink robe.

"Good. You'd better. Anyways, I'm going to get in the shower first.. Then you can, and I'll tell Elly while your in there. Okay?" She said while slipping her robe on and closing the front of it, then tying the string together. She turned to look at her sister while pulling her shorts and undergarments down underneath her robe. "Are you okay? You seem a tad… out of it" she added raising an eyebrow and carefully watching her sisters eyes follow her.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry.. I just feel a little spacey today" She said, snapping out of her trance and chuckling lightly while trying to hide the pink tint starting to form in her cheeks. She giggled nervously and walked slowly towards her bed, glancing at her sister the whole way.

"I can tell. Well anyways, I'm going to get in now. I want to hurry so I have time to do my facial and nails" she giggled while reaching in her drawer and pulling out her shampoo and conditioner then stood up straight and headed towards the door. "Call me if you need anything. Not like I'd be able to help.. But still." She added while walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

Jeanette sighed and leaned back onto her pillow while watching her sister leave. She groaned as she shut the door behind her "Ugh. I wish I could just.. say something to her about this… no. I-it's wrong. I should just try to forget about it." She put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes. "Besides. I love Simon. Not.. Err.. Never mind"

"Hey Jeanette!?… Jean?" Brittany called from the slightly cracked bathroom door while pulling the curtain around her.

Jeanette sat up and looked towards the door to her room. "Yeah Britt?"

"Can you grab my pink scrubby thing? I forgot it!"

She chuckled at how forgetful her sister could be at times. "Yes Britt, hold on a sec"

She stood up and looked around the room then crawled to the edge of her bed and grabbed Britt's sponge.

"Hurry up Jean! Before the water gets all cold!!"

"Coming!" Jean rolled her eyes and walked out of her room and to the bathroom door. She sighed one last time before turning the door knob and walking into the steam filled room. "Britt? I have it for you.."

"God Jeanette! it's about time!" Britt practically screamed while pushing the curtains almost fully open and snatching her sponge. "Alvin could have got it faster, jeez!" She added with a roll of her eyes while starting to pull the curtain closed.

Jeanette stood there, wide eyed starting at her older sister. She gasped and looked her up and down a few times before unknowingly shouting "Wait!"

Brittany gasped and clutched onto the shower curtain to keep herself from slipping, due to the surprise of her sisters sudden outburst. "What Jeanette!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" She screamed while glaring at her sister and covering herself with the curtain a little.

"Uhm… S-sorry Britt. It's j-just that… I.." She stuttered nervously while trying to come up with an excuse to hide her fast growing blush.

_Just tell her the truth! She's you're sister! She'll understand! _her conscious screamed at her while she stammered and gazed down towards her feet. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, allowing herself staring into her sisters bright blue, angry eyes.

"Well? Are you going to say something, or stand there and stare at me all night" Brittany asked impatiently while getting annoyed at listening to Jean's rambling.

"Uh.. N-no"

"Well then why did you scream like that!?"

Jeanette sighed. It was now or never. She took another deep breath and sighed then tried to build up every last bit of confidence she had while quickly leaning in and grabbing her sister by the shoulders.

"Jeanette.. What are you do-" Britt started to say, but was cut off by her sister quickly pressing her lips against hers. She stood in confusion for a couple seconds before slowly closing her eyes and giving into this surprising new feeling. Jeanette slowly pushed her sister back into the wall of the shower while slipping in herself and pressing her body against Britt's.

Britt parted her lips, allowing her sister to deepen the kiss. Once she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and stared at Jeanette in shock. "Jean? W-what was… that?"

Jeanette blushed and leaned on the wall closer to her sister while sighing "Well, I've kinda had.. This strange.. Feeling about you. And I guess this is it. I'm sorry though, I'll leave you alone" She said while started to step out of the tub

"Wait!" Brittany gasped while grabbing her sisters arm "I never blamed you for anything, did I?" She smirked as she turned her sister around and pushing her into the wall. She pushed herself up against her sisters body while starting to pull of her purple sweat shirt and gently kissing her sisters moist neck

Jeanette moaned softly, savoring every minute as she placed her hands on her sisters hips and gently slid them up and down her sides. Once her sweater was off she stood up a little, careful not to slip from the water and took out her ponytail. She shook her head, letting her wet, wavy brown hair fall.

Brittany sighed and rubbed her hands over sisters chest then over her shoulders while tugging at her hair. She brought her sisters lips to hers while greatly accepting her sisters tongue and moaning softly. She felt her sister rubbing her lower back and hips and pulled away from her for a moment

"Jean? What uh.. What changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"What made you want to do anything with me? Don't you love Simon still?

Jeanette sighed. She hadn't thought about him. Of course she loved him, even if she hadn't exactly told him that. But she couldn't tell him that, could she? Who knows. "Well, I do.. But I don't think I can tell him that. And what about and Alvin?" She chuckled "How are you going to hide this dirty little secret?"

Brittany stopped and appeared to think it over, then, a wide grin spread across her face. "He doesn't need to know every detail of my life you know. And neither does Simon. Plus, if Alvin were to ever hear about this, he would be outside of the bathroom window every night watching to see if it happens again." She laughed and leaned against Jeanette. "You know how he can get, Jean" She added while smirking and playing with a loose strand of her sisters hair"

Jeanette leaned against the wall and laughed while wrapping her arms around her sisters neck "Of course I do, who doesn't? And I bet it would be a little bit more… extreme than that though" She chuckled and leaned down to kiss Britt again. This time, it was deeper and more passionate than the first. Britt gently started to grind against Jeanette, receiving a moan of pleasure from her sister. They kept this up for several minutes before…

"Jeanette? Brittany!? Are you out of the shower yet? I need to wash my hands!" Their youngest sister screamed while knocking on the door.

"Elly!" Jeanette and Brittany gasped while jumping away from each other causing Jeanette to fall backwards and out of the tub. She stood up rubbing her head and quickly put her sweatshirt back on.

"Brittany?" Eleanor asked while opening the door to reveal a very wet Jeanette standing in front of her.

"H-hi Elly" Jeanette smiled while trying her best not to blush.

"Hi Netty, what are you doing in here? And.. Why are you soaking wet?" Eleanor asked while eying her sister and walking towards the sink"

"O-oh, Uhm… Brittany forgot her sponge, so I came in to give it to her, and I s-slipped on the rug and accidentally fell into the tub. You know how clumsy I can be, aha" She smiled while slowly inching her way behind her younger sister and towards the door.

"Oh Jeanette. You really need to be more careful. You could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"I-I know. Well! I must go dry off, you can take the next shower, I need something to drink… bye!" And with that she rushed out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom.

She grabbed a towel and started to dry off while removing her wet clothes and placing them in her hamper. She put on her silky purple bathrobe, the one that she loved with the little puppy on the back, and collapsed on her bed. "W-wow… Did that just happen?"

She thought over the recent events of the night and sighed with content while placing her hands behind her head. It may have been wrong, she may have made a fool of herself in front of her younger sister, but it was worth it. She had to admit, as weird as it may be… that this was definatly a night to remember.

- Okay! Thaaaat's it! What do you think? : I hope it didn't offend anyone. Your opinions matter alot to me, because I'll probably be posting a story of my own on here soon. So go ahead! Tell me what you think! Review!!


End file.
